2010 Karjala Tournament
The 2010 Karjala Tournament took place between November 11 and November 14, 2010. Five matches were played in Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Finland and one match was played in Budvar Arena in České Budějovice, Czech Republic. The tournament was a part of the Euro Hockey Tour. Standings Results All times local | score = 3 – 4 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 3–2 3–3 3–4 | periods = (2–1, 0–0, 1–3) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Stefan Liv | goals1 = P. Hubáček (J. Novotný, L. Kašpar) – 10:55 J. Klepiš – 18:25 R. Červenka (J. Klepiš) – 40:42 | goals2 = 14:00 – M. Sjögren (M. Thörnberg) 47:16 – R. Nilsson (D. Petrasek, N. Persson) 54:35 – R. Nilsson (M. Ekholm, M. Johansson) (PP) 54:57 – N. Nordgren (J. Lindström, F. Warg) | stadium = Budvar Arena, České Budějovice | attendance = 6,421 | official = Konstantin Olenin | official2 = Alexey Ravodin | reference = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 17 | shots2 = 33 }} | score = 1 – 0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 | periods = (0–0, 0–0, 1–0) | goalie1 = Vasily Koshechkin | goalie2 = Petri Vehanen | goals1 = A. Svitov (S. Mozyakin) – 57:50 | goals2 = | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 12,385 | official = Pehr Claesson | official2 = Patrik Sjöberg | reference = | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 25 }} | score = 3 – 2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 | periods = (2–1, 1–1, 0–0) | goalie1 = Stefan Liv | goalie2 = Mikhail Biryukov | goals1 = R. Nilsson (N. Persson, M. Johansson) (PP) – 02:11 N. Nordgren (S. Erixon) (PP) – 19:46 B. Melin (N. Persson, M. Johansson) – 28:11 | goals2 = 07:24 – D. Kulyash (K. Gorovikov, O. Saprykin) 27:28 – A. Popov (SH) | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 6,374 | official = Sami Partanen | official2 = Jari Leppäalho | reference = | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 5 – 0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 | periods = (1–0, 3–0, 1–0) | goalie1 = Karri Rämö | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek (out 30:20) Marek Schwarz (in 30:20) | goals1 = J. Välivaara – 03:49 J. Immonen (J. Lehterä) – 29:04 T. Laine (J. Välivaara, J. Lehterä) – 29:30 J. Lahti (P. Kontiola) – 30:20 J. Lahti (O. Väänänen, P. Kontiola) – 50:40 | goals2 = | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 12,847 | official = Pehr Claesson | official2 = Patrik Sjöberg | reference = | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 2 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 24 }} | score = 1 – 3 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 | periods = (1–2, 0–0, 0–1) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Vasily Koshechkin | goals1 = J. Klepiš (M. Škoula, L. Kašpar) (PP) – 13:31 | goals2 = 08:25 – A. Perezhogin (D. Grebeshkov, A. Popov) (PP) 18:36 – D. Grebeshkov (K. Korneyev, M. Afinogenov) (PP) 40:27 – A. Kaigorodov | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 4,572 | official = Anssi Salonen | official2 = Jiri Rönn | reference = | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 30 }} | score = 4 – 1 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 | periods = (0–0, 0–1, 4–0) | goalie1 = Petri Vehanen | goalie2 = Daniel Larsson | goals1 = P. Puistola (J. Lehterä, J. Niskala) (PP) – 50:00 J. Niskala (J. Lahti, J. Välivaara) – 52:04 J. Immonen (J. Lahti, A. Pihlström) – 56:48 V. Peltonen – 59:26 | goals2 = 31:41 – R. Nilsson (N. Persson, B. Melin) | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 13,006 | official = Jan Hribik | official2 = Antonin Jerabek | reference = | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 26 }} Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Source: Swehockey Goalteding leaders TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: Swehockey> Tournament awards *Best players selected by the directoratehttp://www.swehockey.se/ImageVault/Images/id_10930/scope_0/ImageVaultHandler.aspx: **Best Goalkeeper: Vasiliy Koshechkin **Best Defenceman: Mattias Ekholm **Best Forward: Petri Kontiola *Media All-Star Team: **Goalkeeper: Vasiliy Koshechkin **Defence: Jyrki Välivaara, Magnus Johansson **Forwards: Janne Lahti, Niko Kapanen, Robert Nilsson See also *Karjala Tournament References Category:2010 in hockey Category:Euro Hockey Tour